Went to America
by dark-moon-shadow
Summary: Harry has pen pal from America, and Hermione is majorly jealous but what can she do when Harry will be thousands of miles away a H/Hff r


" Harry? You okay?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry Potter, and sixth year still bright-green eyed messy haired boy with glasses wasn't paying any attention to Ron.  
  
" I was just thinking." Harry said looking over at Ron.  
  
" About your trip?" Harry nodded. Harry was going to America to meet his pen-pal. This girl had owling him for three months and none knew, except Hermione until he announced that he was leving for christmas break and would be back in january.Hermione din't take the news very well.  
  
" I need to go and pack." Harry left and walked upstairs to the girls dormitory where he really intended to go. He heard voices coming from inside, and pressed his ear against the door. Hermione was crying and it sounded like Parvati was talking to her.  
  
" Come on Hermione calm down. Harry won't be gone for long, and you need to spend as much time with him as possible before he leaves." Hermione continued to cry. Harry heard a few words of what she was trying to say while crying.  
  
" Parvati. You don't understand how much I love him." Harry pressed his ear harder to the door. " I can't just spend every waking minute with him because then I'll miss him more when he leaves." Harry inhaled quickly listening intently.  
  
" Well, when you feel like talking to him come down to the common room." Parvati got up, and walked toward door. Harry ran to his dorm and peered through the key hole. When he saw parvati diasappear through the staricase he walked swiftly toward the girl's dormand walked inside. Hermione was still crying, this time in her pillows.  
  
" Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked his hand touching her shoulder lightly. Hermione laughed, and sat up to look at him. " You can't laugh, and cry at the same tim Hermione it's not natural." They both laughed loudly, and Hermione threw herself in Harry's arms, who chuckled.  
  
" Harry. There's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I never got around to it because you've been busy getting ready to leave."  
  
" You can tell me anything Hermione. Even when i'm busy." But before the words could even get ready to come out Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny ordered Harry to leave.  
  
" Where's Hermione? " asked Ron measuring a composition for Snape's class that he had been working on for twenty minutes when it was assigned a month ago, and due the next day.  
  
" Upstairs with the rest of the girls. She says she doesn't want me to leave but what choice do I have. Dumbledore's already paid for the trip, and for me to fly there by plane, and he asked me three weeks ago if I really wante to go. That there was no turning back. So I'm stuck." Harry went back upstairs to really finish packing, and sat on his bed. A black and gray owl soared through the window next to Harry's bed, he recognized as Carmenita's, his pen pal, owl. Harry took the letter it was carrying from it's beak, and read:  
  
Dear Harry, I am so excited about your visit to Louisiana . I've got our vacation planned out. You've been a wonderful friend to me. I can't wait to see you. I've sent a picture of me enclosed in this letter as well. I'll be waiting for you at the airport  
  
Love from, Carmenita  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he looked at the picture of Carmenita. She looked so very beautiful. Her long straight, blonde hair was in a braid, and her blue eyes sparkled as she waved at him. Her owl, Angelique, sitting on her shoulder. Ron walked into the room and saw Harry.  
  
" Another letter?" he said looking at the picture in his hand. When he saw Carmenita he yelled," Holy Shit! She hot!" Harry punched Ron on the shoulder, and laughed.  
  
" Shut the fuck up Weasley. She's beautiful, but as beautiful as someone else I know."  
  
Over the next few days Hermione stayed shut up in the Girls's dorm while everyone was trying to spend as much time with Harry as possible. Ron had a funny feeling that Hermione had something cooked up for Harry before he left. When Harry said his goodbyes, and began to board the train, Hermione came running toward him, and small book in her hand.  
  
" Harry! Wait!" She ran up to him, and handed him the book." I'm going to miss you, and you'll write to me everyday right?"  
  
" Yeah, of course." Hermione kissed him on the lips, and hugged him tightly then he boarded the train while Hermione ran back up to the castle toward the boys dorm, and found he picture of Carmenita. The next day Hermione was nowhere to be found. 


End file.
